User talk:Muppets101
Google Rank Hey Philip, you may want to check out Danny's post on muppets about google rank: http://hdps.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Toughpigs cheers,Sarah (talk 19:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Sarah, I'll check that out. -- [[User:Muppets101|'Muppets101']] (talk) 19:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hey Phillip -- It's great to hear from you again! The wiki looks good and I've added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:50, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Great!, thank you :) -- Phillip (talk) 02:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::You could possibly make the graphic; Scott & Shawn do them... you should talk to one of them. Although the spots are taking a couple of months to get put up now... -- Wendy (talk) 17:46, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Will do, thanks again. -- Phillip (talk) 17:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately I have no real good estimate for when it will go up; I can't put them up myself and the folks who do have other jobs as well; so a few months is the best I can offer. -- Wendy (talk) 17:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) You are leaving?!! I'm sorry to hear that you are leaving, Phil. I was just about to start helping out again since I'm finally on holidays. You've made some wonderful additions to the site and I'll continue that and I hope you'll come and visit every now and then. I really feel bad that I haven't contributed much as of late. I wish you the best of luck with whatever you are doing next in your life. :) Bigmick284 07:30, 30 September 2008 (UTC) A Quick Note Hello again, Phil. I hope you are well. I should be back a lot more often in two weeks as it is term break and I'll have 2 weeks off. I'll also have Season 5 of Little House by early October. -- Bigmick284 11:50, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :Great, hope the classes are going well. It'll be nice to see your name on here some more. :) -- Phillip (talk) 16:35, 15 September 2008 (UTC) The Reason Why I Haven't Been On Much Lately Hey Phil, I just started a diploma course and thus have not being coming on the site much lately as I have homework. I won't be on as much as I used to but I will still update and make new articles. I'm planning to start writing some Season 2 episode guides soon. --Bigmick284 08:38, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey Michael, that's fine, good luck with your course! :) -- Phillip (talk) 15:50, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! -- Bigmick284 06:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Season 4 Hey Phil, I just got Season 4 of Little House on DVD. I will start doing character guides and the like on that season as well as Season 3 in the coming weeks. I also watched the first ep of Season 4, Castoffs. Seeing Jack die was very, very sad and Melissa Gilbert's acting was brilliant during those moments. --Bigmick284 10:41, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Great!, yeah, that's a sad one when Jack dies. -- Phillip (talk) 13:10, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::I miss Mr. Edwards already, he was my favourite character (though I like them all). Bigmick284 11:26, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Archives * January to June, 2008 Hester-Sue Terhune In the article about Hester-Sue Terhune, it states that Hester-Sue had a relationship with Joe Kagan. Ketty Lester played the role of Joe Kagan's wife, but during the episode, it is revealed that she died. Hester-Sue's husband was Sam Terhune.